Happy Ending
by HaveYouEverHeardTheStory
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful mistake. Rachel has chosen an dthere are a few hurdles before Her and her Love get there happy ending.


**Chosen **

RPOV

As I walk into Glee practice and can't help but look where Noah is sitting and show a little smile, I need to talk to him, not now but after. I'm not over Finn fully yet but I think I'm in love with Noah and maybe just maybe he can help me get over Finn.

After Glee I go to my car and wait…everyone has left except Noah he walks over to me and has that unsure smile on his beautiful lips, "Hey Rach" he says a little nervous. We stand there a little awkwardly until I can't help it anymore and I throw myself at him and press our lips together until I feel a little dizzy, "I love _you_ Noah."

He looked into my eyes probably wondering if I wasn't playing some sort of sick trick on him but I think he saw something pleasant, because he brought our lips back together and whispered to me, "I don't know what I feel but I know I've never felt this way for anyone, let alone cared for anyone other then my self." We both left the school grounds together, because well Noah took the bus to school and in waiting for Rachel he missed it.

Noah stayed over my house tonight we didn't do anything to inappropriate we made out for a bit and then we snuggled together in my bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning I drove Noah to school and we walked into the building together hand-in-hand everyone looked at us weird but Noah took no notice. Finn was the one I had wanted to see a reaction from but I never guessed that he would go to such extremes, he pulled Noah by the collar and shoved him into the lockers in doing so unlocked our hands.

PPOV

"Finn what are you doing!" I heard Rachel shriek in horror, I looked over to see her face and saw the panic in her eyes and I couldn't take that so I grabbed a hold of his wrists, knowing that I was stronger he didn't try to go against them. "Finn what are doing" I repeated Rachel's words but in a more calm sense.

"You knew I liked Rachel, Puck you knew! And you go and do this, so what are you and her together now?" I looked over to Rachel and saw she was a bit more calm knowing he didn't have a hand restraining me, "Listen, I love Rachel, you have Quinn, ok and you still want more" I said in a bewildered tone, "You. Are. Going. To. Hurt. Her."

I can't believe he thought that low of me as I was just about to open my mouth but Rachel got in before me, "You had your chance Finn, and Noah will not hurt me and who you to speak you hurt me all the time, every time you walk away from one of our secret kisses, every time I saw you with Quinn and the list goes on."

"Come on Noah lets go to class."

And in that she took my hand and led me to our next class.

That night we made love and I was overjoyed when my name escaped her lips not anyone else's, mine. My future is unknown and I may not know too many things, but I do know that I am in love with Rachel Berry, with her I'm not a lima loser and I know I can get out of this town I if have her encouraging me.

RPOV

Today Finn and Quinn weren't at school probably because they went to their first ultra sound. And I was ok with that for the first time I was ok with it, but I couldn't say the same for Noah he looked sad and left out or something.

I can't take his silence anymore so I pull him into the nearest empty room which coincidently was the choir room. I sat Noah down on one of the seats and sit down next to him I still have his hand in mine.

"Noah? Is there something wrong? Because if there is you know you can tell me."

I looked at him until he stared at me, just stared like he was deciding something.

It felt like a long time before he said anything, "I understand if you would want to leave me after I tell you this."

PPOV

She was about to say something so I went on, "Listen before you say anything, please." I think she was waiting for me to say something and I tried but the words got stuck in there, until I thought about everything Quinn told me after I offered whole-heartedly that I would take care of her and the baby even though it was really the baby I wanted to take care of, and I collapsed onto her not really crying, Noah Puckerman does not cry.

She didn't say anything just let me stay there and breath, when I was finished I sat up and said, "Quinn's baby isn't Finn's it's mine." I seriously thought she was going to scold me and tell me she hates me and go off and tell Finn so they could live happily ever after, but I couldn't have that so I babbled on.

"It was a mistake I was drunk-ish and she only had like 4 sips of the wine cooler she stole and she was throwing herself at me, and I'm a teenage boy and incoherent at the time so I couldn't say no, I even told he.." in that moment I couldn't finish my sentence because soft small lips were crushing mine I responded by kissing her back because I loved her I needed moral support right now.

The next thing she did was totally unexpected, "Noah I don't care what you did, it was an accident and people make mistakes, I'm just glad that I'm the first person you confided this secret in and you told me the truth." I still felt like I needed to tell her what Quinn said to me I just I needed to get everything off my chest so I pulled her onto my lap and put my head on her neck and said, "I told Quinn I would take care of both of them because I was not going be a deadbeat like my dad, you know what she said, she said that I'm a Lima loser and will always be a Lima loser." I felt like I was going to collapse again but I felt relieved I could tell someone this.

"Noah you are not a loser and I believe u can get out of this town I f you put your mind to it, I'm proud of you for telling me this is know it mustn't have been easy."

I was so happy in that moment those words cleaned my whole life out of the way and all I saw was her I press my lips to hers gently and didn't let got 'till the bell went and I said. "Rachel Berry I love you."

Neither was aware of Finn in the back corner practically invisible.

RPOV

"NOAH!!" I screamed as Finn beat into his face repeatedly I wanted to get in there and stop him but Mercedes and Tina were holding me back, Matt, Mike and Mr. Shue were trying to get Finn off of Noah, and everyone else was still shocked.

As they finally managed to get him of Noah and out of the room I saw the blood all over Noah's face and broke down crying and had to crawl to him I put his head in my lap and crooned his name to him and myself. "Rachel" a small crackly voice said to me, I looked down to see Noah's good aye looking at me and I was so relieved that he was coherent I took my shirt off, I did have a singlet on underneath, and wiped away as much blood as I could without hurting him and screamed to anyone, "Call a fucking ambulance!" I looked back down to Noah and saw him slightly smiling, "Wow Rachel Berry swore" he chuckled and then winced afterwards.

I rode in the ambulance with him because he wouldn't let go of my hand even when he got put under his grasp never failed.

PPOV

I heard this really annoying beep and someone crying and singing at the same time I opened my eyes to see Rachel stroking my hair. "How bad am I?" she looked up and wiped away her tears and had a look of relief on her face, she kissed my hand and said "You have a broken nose, a busted eye socket, a few fractures here and there and a black and purple covered face." I looked at her in shock and she went on saying," They have to wait for the swelling to go down before they can operate."

After my operation Rachel practically lived at my house which my mom and sister were totally happy with, once I was healed and everything we went back to school together and saw that Finn didn't brake up with Quinn after all and everything was peaceful, except we had 2 weeks until sectionals and haven't practiced since I got my face turned in side out so the first thing we did was practice our song and then Rachel went to work one of her miracles, she was talking to Quinn and Finn.

She came back to me with a huge smile on her face and said," Quinn has agreed to let you be in the kid's life as well as Finn and you can both go to that ultra sounds and everything but Quinn's want me to drive you all to everything because well she said you drive like a maniac and Finn drives to slow so yeah."

"Miss. Berry I am honored to say you are mine and no one else's." I kissed ever so gently. Who knew one girl could bring about peace between me, Finn and Quinn, I guess the kid will practically have four parents. Rachel Berry brought me peace as well I am no longer an asswhole though I'm not a pussy either but the only person I try to impress is my girlfriend, Rachel and if anyone I willing to hurt her physically or emotionally I will happily pound in there face.

We heard some people clearing there throat and so we stopped our kiss and I said, "You's are just jealous."


End file.
